


Continuity

by Augustus



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-27
Updated: 2003-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuity

Back then, Justin worshipped Chris. In rehearsal, he watched with adoring eyes as Chris fooled around, his smile becoming genuine whenever a friendly arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Chris’ eyes were old and his jokes a little overwhelming at times, but Justin thought him perfect anyway.

These days, Chris worships Justin, trailing endless kisses down impossibly golden limbs. He traces the freckles on Justin’s shoulders with his lips and remembers the teenager who laughed when no one else did and believed in him unconditionally. 

Back then, Chris thought it was just a phase. These days, they know it’s love.

**27th May 2003**


End file.
